ragnothfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldia Sorandoril
Personality Sarcastic, sassy, and condescending, even on her better days. She is a master of putting on airs (and fancy talk), and as such often comes off as vapid or ignorant. In private, however, she shows a more logical, thoughtful side. She'll often conceal her thoughts on a subject if she thinks the knowledge will be of use. Her talents as a mage are extremely narrow, which she will quickly and confidently show off when the opportunity arises. However, when called to perform outside of her comfort zone, she becomes defensive and insecure. Any perceived slight against her ability gets taken poorly. As a talented liar, much effort on her part is spent trying to save face in such situations. Also notable are her attitudes toward sex. While far from queer-qualifying in this world, she is pansexual, and sizes up everyone for a potential sexual relationship. She is surprisingly respectful of boundaries. Absolutely a top, in almost every circumstance or configuration. She is unaware of her chronic PTSD, anxiety, and exceedingly harsh self image as contributors to all of the above behaviors. Backstory Aldia is the third child of Lautrec and Irina of House Sorandoril, an elven noble family of Koden Kal. The House itself is of middling influence in politics, and thanks to business Lady Irina, has a massive amount of liquid wealth. As such, Aldia's childhood was as privileged as they come. Her father is a direct descendant of the House's founder, Velka Sorandoril, and it is from her contract with a devil that Aldia received her Infernal Bloodline powers. She was sent to Koden Kal University, where she stayed on as a professor of Enchantment Arcana, and its intersection with psychology. The niche field of study and her hands off approach to teaching left her with not much to show for the career. It was around this time, however, that she had her romance with Galahad du Lac. She ended up returning home after a few decades to help her brother Eygon in family politics. Since returning, she has remained in officially unemployed single courtier status. Irina continues to attempt to convince her to take over the family business, though she wants no part in it (claiming she doesn't like numbers). Her business now has become helping Galahad take vengeance on the Vaerias, which has since become stopping them from doing something outrageously evil. Development through the Story After Elysven suspected her involved with the disappearance (murder) of Envyre Vaeria, the coven descended on her house, threatened the family and killed several slaves. When the situation showed no signs of de-escalating, Aldia proposed a contract with Elysven which resulted in theirs and the party's current truce while the kruul army is dealt with. A stipulation of this contract is meant to protect the party and her family from Elysven's vengeance after the threat of the apocalypse is over. In exchange, the punishment for Envyre's death must be leveled at Aldia directly. Walton has pledged to several of her family members now that he will protect her at all costs. Elyon Vaeria offered her a deal in Abaddon: help him kill the devil keeping his infernal contract, and he would return the favor. The deal is important to her, as it would free her from any reservations about having children and passing on an infernal contract with unknown ramifications. The plan seems to have worked; Aldia and her siblings have all reported feeling "lighter" than they've ever been. After the Hell arc, Elyon began courting Aldia, which took off in earnest after Elyon's atonement. In the meantime, Walton and Aldia's relationship evolved from romance to confessions of love. She takes both relationships seriously, valuing each for different reasons. She hopes the two can learn to get along with her as a medium, despite their rivalry as co-champions of Ragnoth. Some hanging, unresolved problems on her plate include attempting to free all of her family's slaves, and preventing the Orcish genocide the Sylvan High Council has instructed Elyon to execute. After her adventures in Hell, her outlook on her role in society's systems has begun to shift. She's expressed feelings of guilt at being part of a system corrupted by devils, and is looking for the answer to the question: can she and her people be redeemed for their atrocities? At the very least, she is taking a more active role in solving the injustices around her. Relationships Galahad du Lac: During her early days of college, when she was “a fawning young elf”, she pined over the strapping, handsome Galahad. They dated for a time, but they found they simply valued different things. Despite Sorandoril parental approval, they broke up. They remain friends, and she’s genuine when she says he’s one of the only men she trusts. Walton Foster: Initial mistrust of AU Walton faded after a night spent "seducing" him (she didn't have to work hard; he already had a crush) and sifting through his things. She figured he was decent in bed, and was bored, so went back almost every night they were on the road together in the mana wastes. When she learned Wally was intending to court her and speak to her parents, she took his advancements seriously, and decided to try reciprocating to immense results. They've since confessed they love each other, and are... working on that when time allows. Elyon Vaeria: It's complicated. Elyon is incredibly hard to trust for good reasons. Her understanding of people, minds, and relationships means she has a grasp on how manipulative and immature he is. However, Elyon has a clear interest in her and happens to be an amazing marriage match. As such, she appears to be courting him seriously. From what we can tell, they are both simultaneously attracted to and spying on each other. Recent conversations have shown them being slightly more genuine, even going as far as talking about the nature of her relationship with Walton. Fajar al Ghazali: They have their rows, but they are currently back on good terms after talking it out. Fajar expressed he wished she would take her noble responsibilities more seriously. She seems to be taking the feedback to heart if recent talks with her mother are anything to judge by. Still, Aldia makes frequent jabs at Fajar's expense, condescending to his holier-than-thou attitude. Maka Osta: A wholesome mentor-mentee relationship that's crossed some lines into foster-motherhood. Aldia went near berserk when Maka died, and gave Zinna Vaeria part of her "fate" in a deal to bring her back (hence Aldia's fate point max being 2 instead of 3). Immediate Family Irina (mother) Aldia's mother displays many classic signs of narcissism. The expectation was once that Aldia take over her business empire. She often displays conflicting amounts of pride over her daughter's accomplishments and disappointment over every other aspect. Aldia avoids her whenever possible. Lautrec (father) Lautrec is the current master of the House Sorandoril, direct descendant of its founder. There is not much of a relationship here. Mourne (eldest brother) A paladin of Calistria, first born child, who forsook his inheritance for several reasons. There are few things he truly loves in the world, but his little sister is one of them. Eygon (second older brother) Heir apparent to House Sorandoril. With every other sibling abandoning him, he complained to Aldia to return home and help him keep the house in order. He effectively holds her hostage, guilt tripping her into redirecting some of their parents' negative attention. Sirris (younger sister) The sisters communicate through letters. Sirris now lives somewhere in Erulastiel, where she ran away to with Aldia's help, taking with her their baby half-brother. In a recent session, the three met outside Cordova and promised to spend some long overdue quality time together once the kruul are taken care of. Goals Currently in this order: # Don't die # Don't get soul jacked by Elysven, which amounts to protect Elyon. # Now that her family is free from the shackles of Hell, keep them free from sin (what is social justice?) # Other family stuff, as their motto goes: Loyalty, Devotion, Order Category:PC